1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of the ethyl ester of aminocyanoacetic acid.
2. Prior Art
Nitrosocyanocetic acid ethylester has been reduced in moist diethylether with amalagamated aluminum (Chemical Abstracts, 48, (1954), 4440 g.). Such a process is difficult to carry out, since amalgamated aluminum is cumbersome to produce and the diethylester must be used as a solvent in large quantities because of strong dilution, which is accompanied by considerable danger.